


There will be War

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Comfort before the war
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 2





	There will be War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

A clock ticked softly on the wall, standing out with its golden frame from the dark green wallpaper. The sound was easy to hear, almost better than the quiet conversation from the living room. Only John's voice was a little louder, allowing her to determine at least a few isolated pieces of the conversation. Most likely Papa was worried- The circumstances were grim and there was an urgent need for action. 

Audrey closed her eyes to help her concentrate. Maybe that way she would find out what it was all about. But only the scents, which, as she was already used to in this house, smelled very much of old books and wood, rose to her nose all the more intensely. She took a deep breath, sighed, and leaned her head against the door, which was opened just a crack. Just enough to possibly catch something.  
But she was not lucky.  
“What are they talking about?” Neville's question, in a low and shaky voice, broke the silence.  
“I don't know,” Audrey replied, closing the door as quietly as she could now. 

“Probably about the war. Papa and Dean seem very concerned.” “Hmm.” Neville nodded and slid a little to one side on the bed. He patted the space beside him, gesturing for Audrey to join him after all. "Are you going to spend the night here?" He asked, uncertain. He knew that his Gran might not agree, but even she couldn't refuse John, such a respected Auror, a favor. And if Audrey's father insisted, urging that his daughter be kept safe...   
“I don't know.” She replied, slowly walking towards the bed to sit down on the mattress.   
Cautiously, she leaned against her friend, not knowing what to do in such a situation, the uncertainty making her stomach ache.   
They both remained silent. Minutes passed without either of them saying a word. This leaden heaviness that hung like a dark curtain over the situation weighed on both their minds.   
Her head was ponderous, but she was able to lean on Neville's shoulder. Even in these circumstances, no matter what was to come, she was sure that as long as Neville was by her side, she would get through it.   
Neville, her brothers, her father...   
It was not until after a moment that seemed like an eternity to both of them, that Neville broke the silence again. 

“Wouldn’t you like to lie down?” He asked nervously. “I mean... I'd like you to ... Sleep here, in case your father would rather have you safe here. And it's getting late... So, just in case you want to. I'll sleep on the armchair.”   
“Nev…” She looked up at him and smiled. “It's fine, I probably won't be able to sleep anyway.”  
“You should, though…” They were both exhausted. Gently, and still a little shy, he lifted his hand to place it tenderly on the back of Audrey's head, stroking her hair softly. 

That warm, pleasant security he radiated... If everything around her was grey and dull, he was warm, a glowing light. He emitted love and serenity.   
Audrey took a deep breath and closed her eyes. His touch was so soothing and nice, she was sure she would never grow tired of it.   
"That feels good." She murmured, smiling.  
And before she could even realize it, she was nodding gently away. Neville felt her lean into him a little more. The way her breathing became calmer, heavier, and he felt satisfied. 

*

When Audrey woke up again, there was no light in the room. To her astonishment, however, she was not alone either, Neville was still with her. They were both lying in his bed - he was holding her tightly against him and must have fallen asleep too.  
Audrey wondered why the whole house was so quiet. The door to the room was still closed, which probably indicated that no one had come to check on them.  
Or they did and were very quiet about it. Carefully she got up, not wanting to wake Neville, as she slowly and gently got out of bed.  
She paused for a moment, smiling, before tiptoeing across the old, creaking floor to the door. 

As quietly as possible, she opened it, slipped out, and closed the door tightly behind her.   
She just had to make sure that her father and brother were still there... But the whole house was haunted by a telltale silence. Everything was quiet except for the stairs, which groaned softly under her steps.   
The closer she got to the foot of the stairs, the clearer the crackling of a fireplace could be heard.   
There was a little light in the living room as in all the other rooms - only the fire flickered and lit the place.

So they were gone, and Neville had been right. Audrey left behind- in safety.  
However, she was far too tired to fret or worry about it now, and just as she was about to turn back, she heard a voice from the living room.   
"What are you doing up this late?" 

Audrey winced- Augusta's voice cut through the dull room like an icy chill.   
For a moment she paused.   
“I …”   
“Come.”

Audrey headed into the living room as Augusta asked her to. When she entered, she saw Neville's grandmother sitting on the divan. A blanket over her legs, a cup of tea in her hand. She clutched the handle as if it were her last hope. She looked pale.  
“Sit with me.” 

Audrey came slowly closer, settled on the divan beside her, and looked down at her knees.   
Silence reigned briefly, and nothing but the crackling of the fire in the fireplace and the ticking of the golden pendulum clock could be heard. 

Augusta knew that something was on the young woman's mind. That something was bothering her, it was visible in her expression.   
“What, dear girl?”

Audrey looked up and met the elderly lady's eyes. 

“There will be war.”

Augusta averted her gaze, towards the fire, but nodded barely perceptibly.   
“And they left me here because it's too dangerous.” “Yes.” 

Audrey folded her hands in her lap. Silence fell again before Augusta continued.  
“I've never seen him so happy.” “I beg your pardon?”  
“My grandson. I've never seen him flourish like that.” “Oh…”  
“Thank you,” Augusta said. “I know he is destined for greatness. And my parenting methods may seem questionable.” 

Audrey did not comment. She had always been rather intimidated by Augusta's presence, though never as much as Neville seemed to be. And she would have been only too happy to tell her the truth. How cruel and cold she was with Neville...  
But this was not the time.

“There are many things I regret. Bringing the boy here and taking care of him was never one of them.” Silence, again, for a little moment.  
“Please take good care of him. He means everything to me.” 

Audrey’s eyes widened. How good would it have been would she have told him personally what she just revealed to her- But Audrey was sure that somehow, Neville knew too, that he meant everything to his Gran.  
“You should go back to bed, Audrey.” The elderly woman then said. “It’s late.”  
“Yes…” 

Only slowly Audrey got up on her feet again, having that strange urge to share a little more time with Augusta, but her face looked stern, her expression hard and cold again. “Good night.” “Good night, dear girl.”

*

As soon as Audrey touched the door handle to Neville’s room, it got pressed down from the other side- And to her surprise, Neville was awake too. “Oh, there you are…” He said in relief. “I was scared you’d be gone home without even saying goodbye.”   
“I would never.” Audrey promised, smiling. Through the darkness, she could recognize his features, his expression.   
“Let us go back to bed, shall we?”   
“Yes.” She gently grabbed his hand, and he looked down at her, biting his lip, before leading her back to the bed, where she lay down, so did he, right next to her.   
“Come here.” He whispered, and his voice alone made her smile. She snuggled up close to him, wrapping an arm around his chest, and he pressed her tight against his body. Sighing happily, she knew she could move heaven and earth with him by her side. She caressed his chest, and he kissed her forehead, softly, savoring her presence.   
She felt him smile, and that good, soft calm spread through her body, letting her fall asleep again, in his arms.


End file.
